


All I ask Of You.

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kinkmeme, M/M, Romance, Sexytimes, Slash, fills, mentions of peter with ocs, peterisaslut, petlar, promptfest, pylar, touchmemory, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from the Heroes Memorial Kink Meme: <i>After BNW, Sylar goes to stay with Peter. He uses his touch memory power and finds out that Peter's had more than a few guys in his apartment recently. Where it goes from there is up to you!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I ask Of You.

The last time Sylar was in this apartment, he was in someone else's skin, and the memory makes his stomach turn, so he turns away and decides to look around, wondering how much cleaning up he's going to need to do to make the mostly empty apartment remotely livable. He's checking the bathroom sink when his hand brushes past the counter part and a memory jolts through him like he's been shocked.

_Peter, bent over the counter, knuckles white as he tries to keep the man behind him from shoving his hips into the tile and bruising_

He moves his hand back and he stares in disbelief. Really?

He hurriedly makes his way to the kitchen and goes about snooping through cupboards until his hand brushes the kitchen table and another memory hits him-

_-someone's hands digging into Peter's arms as he fucks into the body below him, spread out on table and moaning loud enough to piss off the neighbors, a chair is knocked over and no one notices_

-This time he pretends to ignore the flush on his face as he realizes this guy's different than the one that was in the bathroom. He can't really make out the timeline, but he can tell that there was some time between the two incidences.

He almost doesn't want to go around the rest of the apartment but his curiosity is killing him and by the time Peter gets home from work, Sylar has touched almost every single surface in the apartment and has ended up with more information than he ever needed to know and snugger pants than usual. He waits until Peter's changed from his uniform and was sprawled across the couch before he asks, carefully, "So you like guys?"

Peter doesn't seem at all surprised, he just turns his head to watch Sylar for a minute.

"Yeah. Does that bother you?"

He shakes his head no.

"Of course not. That would be kind of hypocritical, wouldn't it?" He shrugs, trying to look cavalier. "I could just see from all the memories around here that you've had a few guys over, before."

He realizes that he might just be implying that Peter is easy but the medic doesn't seem to mind. He sits up on the couch and scratches at a spot above his right elbow, eyes fixed on the man in front of him, if not slightly down.

"Yeah, but not for a long time. I've been kind of disinterested lately. Working too much."

He smiles tiredly and Sylar doesn't have to have Parkman's ability to see that Peter's not just tired from work, but from being used, from one night stands and hollow relationships. He's lonely, and quite frankly, Sylar is lonely too.

"Peter," he says, and he realizes that he sounds uncharacteristically quiet, but when his friend motions for him to sit next to him on the couch, he's there in a heartbeat, sighing as Peter buries his face against his shoulder and takes a few deep breaths.

"I'm so tired of trying," he's whispering, just barely audible over the sound of their heartbeats, and Gabriel takes Peter's hand in his own.

"You can't give up," he tries, but he knows that no matter what he says, Peter is going to just fall deeper and deeper into despair, unless...unless someone does something.

He tugs Peter into a quick kiss and then wraps his arms around the now too-slender body, pulling him close and settling back, feeling the careful breathe-in breathe-out rhythm of his chest moving before he's asleep. Sylar lets his own eyes droop, wondering what will happen next and hoping it's something good.

The next time he touches something in the apartment, all he sees are Peter's memories of him, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ. Also Peter's not a slut. He's an empowered bro who knows what he likes sexually. Just FYI.


End file.
